This project is for the development of a method for the large scale preparation of bovine retinal rod outer segments. The method shall have the capacity to produce 3 grams of lyophilized rod outer segements in each of three consecutive months. Within 360 days after contract award, the contractor will deliver a 500 mg sample of rod outer segments prepared by the method proposed.